Xarah Lee Silverstorm
Xarah is role-played by: Nikki Van Davis. Xarah Lee Silverstorm's History When Xarah was a little girl she was separated from her family as a baby after her mother died. Her adoptive parents never told her about her family before they died. Xarah was devastated when she found out her real parents were somewhere else. So she took a journey to find her real family. Along the way she couldn't help but notice how the weather fascinated her. MIM noticed Xarah, and her great love to her family plus her fascination in weather. So her granted one of her wishes, and made her a Guardian of The Forces (aka. Weather ) Her name was never changed. Jade Windragon is her real sister that she never knew about and Jade didn't know about it either. When people started noticing her Power for controlling weather they tried to catch her and called her a monster. So she ran off and made a home. Xarah has a hard time controlling her powers. So she meditates every night to help her control it. Xarah also has another power called Advanced Intelligence that she kept secret for a long time Only telling Jade Windragon. About her Powers She has the power to Control and Make weather, which she is still learning to control them. When she is in her power state her hair and eyes turn silver. or Red Levitation Above-average physical condition Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Multilingualism Empathy Telepathy Xarah Also has a power that she kept hidden she used it but never told anybody. Vast Intelligence aka. "Genius Reading" She has the ability to speed-read and comprehend large amounts of information by just reading the page (but is initially only capable of remembering it for six hours). her powers extend to a form of "genius vision". When Her enhanced intellect appears to extend his ability to handle extra-academic situations. Personality Xarah can be reserved at times but not all the time. A few times she accidentally hurt someone with her powers so she tries not to get TOO attached to anyone. With her always stuck at seventeen and having weather powers she was also chased after by her hometown people and called a monster so she can be a little evil at times. She can be REALLY sarcastic sometimes a little bit mean but other times she can be a really generous. Relationships Xarah and arata 2.jpg|Xarah and Arata ready to fight evil Xarah (in another form).jpg|Xarah when Blending in with Humans Xarah and arata.jpg|Arata and Xarah Xarah.jpg ANIMEEE22.jpg ANIMEEEEEEE2.png ANIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg The Good Guardians: She is intrigued by them. The Evil Guardians: They impress her and she can relate to them. Jade Windragon: Her real sister and loves her sister dearly. She would lay down her life for her. Ling Goldragon: She used to have a crush on him until he told her that he is Jade's Boyfriend Arata: They got in a verbal fight once over a misunderstanding. Causing her to leave him for a while. Deep down inside she Likes him. And doesn't know if she wants him back Quotes " I Hate when people Dis me just cause I have Weather Powers.." ANIMIEEE.jpg|Xarah in her Power State Xarah in powerte.jpg animee (Xarh in power state).jpg|Xarah in powerstate PIC X.jpg Xarah 33.jpg|Xarah in Rare Powerstate "Jade... What's Your problem Sister!?" " It be nice if I could fly... so I could get away from everyone sometimes..." "And I thought you AT LEAST had some integrity!" "Just cause I'm Different doesn't mean I don't have Dreams too!" Extras Fave song: Fireflies Fave color: Red Category:Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Nikki Van Davis Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Category:Siblings Category:Power users Category:Weapon users